


Down in Flames

by Jane47



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47
Summary: 爱丽一岁多的时候跟着比尔博回到了霍比屯，两年后比尔博把她寄放到亲戚家里，又一次踏上了云游的路，守护袋底洞的就只剩下三岁的爱丽。等到爱丽五岁那年，夏尔的春天又一次带来了鲜花和蝴蝶时，才带回了比尔博和一个男人。





	Down in Flames

爱丽一岁多的时候跟着比尔博回到了霍比屯，她和比尔博除了彼此就只拥有袋底洞。这样过去了两年，直到比尔博把她留在了旁的亲戚家里，又一次踏上了云游的路，霍比屯就只剩下爱丽守护袋底洞了。  
等到爱丽五岁那年，夏尔的春天又一次带来了鲜花和蝴蝶时，也带回了比尔博和一个男人。那个男人高高大大，不苟言笑，坐在袋底洞的椅子上时像是坐在地上，他对爱丽来说，站起来有小山那样高，也有小山那么恐怖。  
五岁的爱丽对比尔博的记忆有些淡了，看见这两人时，一个劲儿地往旁边躲。比尔博想象这一天想象了很多次，但还是没有做足准备，他只能有些局促地蹲在小小的爱丽身前，把她从挡在两人中间的小树后面牵了出来，扶着她的小肩膀问她还认不认识自己。爱丽拽着自己的头发，用力地点了点头不说话，乖巧地让比尔博摸了摸她的头。比尔博就又笑着问她还记不记得自己是她的谁。  
爱丽眨了眨眼睛，理所当然道：“是爸爸呀。”  
比尔博缓了好一阵，才眨掉了眼里的雾气，有些瓮声瓮气道：“那爸爸带你回家好不好，你在叔叔阿姨家打扰很久了。”  
爱丽问比尔博是不是要回袋底洞，她甚至说不好袋底洞的名字，取而代之管那里叫袋袋洞。比尔博又摸了摸她的辫子，告诉她是的，他们要回袋袋洞了。  
小孩子的东西打包起来很快，装了两个箱子就齐活了，比尔博领着爱丽跟寄养的人家告别，又给了足够的辛苦费，接着还约好今后互相串门，加上爱丽如果想回去一定要回去住几天——之后，他们才正式告完别。  
爱丽如愿以偿地被比尔博抱在了怀里，而她的东西被那个高高大大的男人架在了肩上，虽然这只会让他看上去更加高大、恐怖，以至于爱丽只敢把脑袋埋在比尔博的肩上，时不时偷偷看上几眼。  
三个人回到袋底洞时，炉上煨好的甜汤已经飘了满屋子香气，史矛革把箱子往门口一丢，径直往客厅走了过去，爱丽偎在比尔博的怀里不肯下来，比尔博问她要不要先去睡觉她只摇头，问她要不要吃点东西也还是摇头。好在前几天，比尔博和史矛革就已经抵达了夏尔，家里被比尔博收拾得很妥当，没有什么急事要忙。比尔博就抱着爱丽在各个屋子转了一圈，告诉她这些屋子分别是做什么的，等最后又转回门厅时，爱丽已经在比尔博的怀里睡着了。  
比尔博把小女孩放在了他卧室的床上，盖好被子后停了一会儿，他想仔细看看爱丽却又不敢，最后半掩了门去了客厅。  
客厅里史矛革又缩回了壁炉前的沙发上，他很喜欢这个壁炉，好几回试着把脚直接放进了炭火里，头一回的时候吓了比尔博一跳，赶紧让史矛革拿了出来，好检查他有没有受伤，光裸如初的皮肤像是在嘲笑比尔博的无知。尽管现在那团温暖的火焰还是被比尔博用网兜围了起来，他怕史矛革给爱丽做不好的榜样。但这些比尔博都没有跟史矛革说过，因为这建立在他们三个人会住在一起的基础之上，而比尔博对此毫无信心。  
他坐到了史矛革对面的茶桌旁，拿起套着棉罩的茶壶给自己倒了一壶茶，初春的季节还是有些凉，茶水还是温热的。比尔博便试图在喝茶的间隙挑起一些话题，他试图问史矛革要不要一杯茶，或者一份甜汤来当甜点，再或者他对爱丽的看法，但这些又都不是重点。  
重点从来都只有一个，爱丽的来历，比尔博闭口不提的过往和一辈子忘记不了的噩梦。他鬼使神差地将这些都说出了口，他问史矛革知道不知道他骗了他，爱丽从来不是什么失踪的大哥的遗孤，不是比尔博留在身边视如己出的侄女。  
“她是我的孩子。五年前我生下的她。”  
“她的父亲呢？”史矛革在翻书的间隙问道。  
“我不知道……”比尔博说得很艰难，“我并不认识他。”  
史矛革嘀咕了一声，却只是又翻了一页书，像是看到什么有趣的句子而不是听到一件尘封而骇人的往事。  
比尔博又给自己倒了一杯茶，他握住了杯柄，问道：“所以，你打算……？”他没能问下去，如鲠在喉。  
史矛革保持着先前的姿势，唯一在动的只有他翻页的手指和移动的眼珠，隐在暗面的红色发丝像是浸了墨汁，他对比尔博的问句无动于衷，直到壁炉的木柴发出噼啪的声响，他才抬起头问比尔博晚上吃什么。  
“你到底……”比尔博咬了一下嘴唇，又试着说了一遍，“你到底明不明白？”  
“明白什么？”  
“她是我生下的女儿，而我甚至不认识她的父亲，而那甚至不是我可以推诿年少无知的感情！”  
“所以？”史矛革深红色的眼珠瞬也不瞬地盯着有些激动的比尔博。  
“我……”比尔博闭上眼深吸了一口气，“我被人强奸，然后生下她，我带她回到了夏尔可是我没办法面对她，接着我离开了……遇到了你……”最后的部分哑在了比尔博的嗓子里，他眼眶不自然地红着，像是承受着极大的痛苦。  
令人窒息的沉默，史矛革合上了书，问道：“你在担心什么？”  
而这句话比之前更难，“我不会放弃爱丽，我逃避得够久了。”比尔博意简言赅道。  
“如果你觉得对不起我，晚上的时候就不要总是哭得像个处女。”史矛革轻巧道，像是丢下一句事不关己。  
比尔博被他的反应打得措手不及，几乎跟不上反应，好一会儿才问道：“你一点都……不在意吗？”  
“你会告诉我他的名字或者身份吗？”  
“我……我不知道……我不知道他是谁……我没有看见……”比尔博慌乱里微微抓紧了茶壶的把手，被人压在地上草丛里的逼迫感又回到他的身上，斑驳可怖的树木影子从未离开他的梦境，然而他始终没有看清那张他该恨一辈子的面孔。  
“我是说，如果你知道，你会告诉我吗？”史矛革轻描淡写地重复道。  
比尔博愣住了，他看向史矛革慢条斯理地整理自己衣袖的动作，慢慢明白过来这个问题所指。“史矛革……我……”他咽了咽干涩的喉咙，努力去想象史矛革假设的情景。  
“你只用回答我，会还是不会，就可以了。”  
比尔博咬住了嘴唇，他忽然感受到胸口那股瘀滞，而答案如此涩重，难以被说出，他湿润的眼睛含恨而无助地望向史矛革，最终还是摇了摇头。  
史矛革眯起了眼睛看向比尔博，好久才冷哼了一声，他重又摊开书本低下头道：“他最好祈祷——在被我知道之前已经死了。千万别死在我手上。”  
史矛革的话像是刻在了比尔博的背上，他坐在桌前好一阵都凝住了呼吸，而后手脚发麻地从座椅里起身才感觉到坚实的地面给予着他支撑，支撑他走到史矛革的面前。  
“还有什么要说……”史矛革抬起头，打算说出口的话都被比尔博的眼泪打断，他的小霍比特人就站在他的面前，眼睛捂在手里哭泣，肩膀像是蝴蝶抖动沾水的翅膀，没有丝毫声音，他那么那么那么地委屈，只等着史矛革把他抱到怀里。  
而他当然不会让他失望了。  
这么久以来都不曾得到过彻底发泄的比尔博在史矛革怀里哭了许久，他拽着史矛革的领子把脸埋在这个男人的怀里，哭起来的样子比稚童幼子好不到哪里去。史矛革觉得很新鲜，他试着模仿比尔博抱着爱丽时那样，轻轻揉了揉比尔博的后脑和后背，像是比尔博是他的幼崽。  
比尔博几乎是下一秒，就在史矛革怀里呛住了。史矛革问道怎么了。比尔博微微仄了仄脑袋，轻轻摇了摇头没有说话，过了一会儿才小动物似的向史矛革手里偎了偎，史矛革觉得这是某种继续的暗示。然而史矛革直接无视了，他突然低下头嗅着比尔博微微有些汗湿的头发，又沿着发际嗅闻到他的耳朵，接着是纤细的脖颈，像是一只嗅闻自己猎物的猛兽是否还有鼻息。  
比尔博被这突如其来的转变吓懵了，傻乎乎地靠在沙发的扶手里，史矛革的另一只手还从他的身下将将拢着他的身体，这回轮到比尔博发问：“怎么了？”  
好一会儿，史矛革才完成了某些事情一般地坐直身体，眯缝着眼。每当比尔博想坐起来或者离开时都被史矛革用力按住了，但当比尔博提问，龙又一言不发。比尔博在史矛革近乎端详的眼神里如坐针毡，直到他渐渐回过味来，这完全不是什么古老而又邪恶的仪式，只不过是史矛革又被错误地勾起了兴致，而十次有九，都不合时宜。比尔博几乎当机立断地拒绝道：“不行，史矛革，现在不行。爱丽等会儿该醒了。”  
“那是你的小种子。”这话让比尔博伤心，史矛革想了想，妥协道：“只做一次……”他的手掌覆盖着小霍比特人圆润的肚子，而后又向上，盖住他的心，咚咚咚的心跳声鼓胀在他的手心里，“就在这里。”  
比尔博的眼神在并不相信和完全不信之间转换。  
“她身上有你的味道，”史矛革安静地吻了下比尔博的额头，“而你想让我接受她，”吻了他汗湿的鼻尖，“以你拥有她为前提，”颤抖的嘴唇，“取悦我。我会保护你，满足你，否则你没有别的选择。”

比尔博只留下了一件薄衫，他分开腿跪坐在史矛革两侧的沙发上，必须撑住史矛革的膝盖才能够保证自己不会跌下去。史矛革懒散地用两根手指抽插着他的后穴，只是稍微地逗弄就已经让比尔博很湿了，滑液顺着史矛革的手指流下手腕，他才又添了一根手指进去。这就有些多了，比尔博绷紧了后背，随着史矛革的抽插扩张而微微摆动着臀部，史矛革奖励他，又添了一根手指抽插，这让比尔博微微抽泣了起来。  
为一只要进入他的龙做准备总是比想象中要难以承受，而承受本身已经相当不易，当史矛革终于结束了漫长的扩张，将湿滑黏腻的手指撤出，转而分开他的股瓣时，比尔博觉得后穴已然有些麻木——哭泣和感官都已疲累——他无动于衷地听着史矛革解开衣带，接着套弄两下自己的性器，另一只手这时就会搭上他的腰部，为了防止他的逃跑，而后，再五秒，史矛革顶了进来。  
比尔博的确下意识又想逃了，那样的疼痛和树木的影子又掐住了他的颈项，但他控制得很好，或者说史矛革总是把他制服得很好，以至于他并没有多少空间和机会能够败露恐惧。而更妙的是，跟一头龙做爱就像是吸食黑巫师的迷魂药，龙的气息和体液会让理智燃烧，继而让身体渴求，接着便全是渴求了。  
没有人会拒绝和一只龙交媾。以前比尔博不懂，他痛恨、喜爱、接着伤心而又感激过史矛革的吻，史矛革总会在刚开始的时候和他接吻，比尔博只是靡靡而食，他舔吻吞咽着龙喂给他的一切，而又在史矛革能够完全进入他的深处时失去这一切。  
于是比尔博只能感受到几乎像是捅进他腹部的性器，粗大灼热，让比尔博的皮肤也跟着滚烫起来，他笨拙地收拢着膝盖，想要更紧更紧地去感受和留住这些。史矛革会呵斥他的愚蠢，告诉他如果不想受伤就别那样做，但是没有哪一次比尔博会在乎这个，他伸手捂住自己的腹部，向史矛革展示自己的决心，他是多么坚决地想要留这一团火焰样的幻觉，能够无穷无尽地湮灭所有漆黑的影子。  
史矛革握住比尔博的腿，尽量地克制速度，取而代之，他进入地又深又沉，足以让比尔博脊背打颤地倒进他的怀里。而每当他开始抽插，比尔博在他的手中几乎不会停止挣动和哭泣，间或还有令人迷惑的请求。他那么柔软而小，始终让史矛革处在将他揉碎的冲动和恐惧之中，他吻他湿润的嘴唇，啃咬他小巧的肩膀，他让比尔博意乱情迷，又让他伤痕累累。  
这总让史矛革愤怒，愤怒而又着迷，他舔着比尔博肩头的咬伤，又一边握着比尔博的手揉按他的腹部，他知道这样做会让比尔博觉得深到想吐，也会让他加倍敏感而难以克制地求史矛革操得再深再快一点。这像是从高空坠下，一切都难以阻挡，像是自取灭亡，接着临近最低点，展翅而振，在疼痛和力量里得到解救。史矛革满满地射进了比尔博的身体里，深到史矛革都觉得有些超过了，毕竟比尔博那么柔软而小。  
高潮之后的史矛革缓缓从比尔博温暖的体内离开，他把比尔博抱在了怀里，此时此刻他又能对着他轻怜蜜爱了，比尔博仍然小声地啜泣着，眼神迷离，身体高温而泛红。史矛革能感受到精液顺着比尔博的穴口流到了自己的腿上，比尔博也能，他问史矛革是不是也想要一个孩子。  
恶龙在他眼前摇了摇头，温声细语地对教育他道：“永远不要给一头龙好处，比尔博。”  
比尔博眼神里泛着困惑。  
“龙是没有自制力的生物，得到手的只会越要越多。如果你给我一个孩子，我会把你的小兔子撕成一点一点的碎末，而你甚至没有办法为她报仇。别对你自己做这样的事情，永远别。”  
史矛革不知道比尔博是否听见又听懂了他的话语，他看着比尔博在他怀里渐渐闭上了眼睛，性爱总是对比尔博的过度消耗，哪怕一次也是。好在这次他能够信守诺言，将睡着的比尔博放在了爱丽身边。

END


End file.
